


A whole new world

by mags1324



Category: The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Found Family, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Normal Life, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sort Of, can you tell this is my first time posting here?, no beta we die like men, no proof reading either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mags1324/pseuds/mags1324
Summary: After Avens defeat Alex takes the gang to Freya and introduces them to the world she grew up in, but what happens when they get stuck there? Old fic being re writtenCrossposted from Wattpad
Relationships: Barnold "Bear" Ronnigan/Declan Stirling, Delucia Cavelle/Jordan Sparker, Kaiden James/Alexandra Jennings
Kudos: 4





	A whole new world

“No, Alex I don’t want to read your Freyan book,” D.C. exclaimed, swinging her legs onto her bed so she was lying down. “The last series I read was so boring, _oh wow people with gifts, oh wow save the world_ , it’s basically a less interesting biography of our lives.”

They’d been talking about this all the way back from ES, having finished classes for last day before Kaldoras break.

Alex was visibly frustrated. “How many times do I have to tell you they’re not gifts? They are powers they get from their godly parents, and it’s not less interesting then our lives. Okay maybe it’s less stressful, but THATS *clap* BECAUSE *clap* WE *clap* DON’T *clap* HAVE *clap* TO *clap* DO *clap* IT*clap*.”

“That’s another thing I don’t get,” D.C. said standing, “these _Godly Parents_ what’s up with them? Like yeah I get it, they’re old gods in a modern day, but I have neither the knowledge of this modern day nor the gods involved, I don’t know, maybe it would be more interesting if I had that background knowledge, for now, I by royal decree, proclaim them boring.”

Seeing that she was getting nowhere with her battle, Alex huffed “fine, but just know that i'm not finished trying to get you to read my books, I’ll find one you like eventually”

“Doubt it” the redhead said, returning to her much more interesting book ‘insert clever name here’.

Alex sat on her bed scheming ways to force D.C. into her will. Maybe she would switch the front covers and by the time she realized, she’d be hooked. Or maybe she would force Jordan to read it, surely she’d say yes if her boyfriend recommended it. If only her gift worked in arguments. 

After a silent ten minutes, Alex got up. “I’m bored, I’m gonna go grab a snack from the rec room, you want anything?”

D.C. shook her head. 

“Okay, well I’ll be back when I’m back”

“You know if you really are bored you should pack your stuff for Kaldoras break, or go see whats holding the boys up at Combat, they should be done by now.”

“Nah, I wan’t chicken nuggets” Alex said leaving the room. 

❀❀❀❀❀

The sound of their clashing staffs echoed around the arena, Jordan and Bear were at a stalemate. Bear had sweat slowly dripping down his forehead, threatening to blind him. Jordan’s left ankle was aching to the point where he would usually concede, but he couldn’t if he ever wanted to make an apprenticeship. Bear reached up to wipe the sweat off of his brow, and the moment he did, Jordan took advantage of it, striking him right in the ribs, which in Bear’s state of exhaustion, was enough to push him to the ground.

Jordan held his staff against his chest. “Do you concede?” he questioned.

“Well unless I’ve got any of Alex’s handy leandra I think you’ll have to carry me back to the dorm.” 

“Yeah, not gonna happen. Do you think that was good enough?”

Bear stood up. “Look mate, you’re good at combat, but let’s face it, unless Karter’s willing to take two aprentices, Alex has you beat by a long shot, and i don’t reckon he’ll take anyone noe in Epsilon”

“Yeah, I know.” he said with a solemn face, “I just don’t know what i’ll do if I don’t apprentice for anything, I’ll miss you all too much, plus I wanted to be a warden, but at this point I don’t think i’ll get combat or SaS, I mean Alex is the first choice for both Hunter and Karter, and they took on Kaiden and Declan last year, so they might not even take anyone this year.”

“Hey I’m sure you’ll be fine, anyways, if all else fails, you’d make a good trophy husband”

“Damn right I would, how does King Consort Jordan Cavelle sound?”

“It sounds like you’ve got a big head.”

“Yeah well, at least it’d be proportional to my-”

Bear hit him in the gut with his staff, “You’re an idiot”

“Hey, thats King Idiot to you.” Jordan tumbled back slightly.

Declan wandered out from the gear room holding his own staff. Bear’s eyes went straight to him, grinning, Jordan gave his friend a confused look, what he didn’t notice was Declan’s grin back at him and the twinkle in their eyes.

  
“Maybe Declan can tag in for me, I’m exhausted” Bear suggested.

“Alright then. Jordan, pick up your staff.” Was the only warning Declan gave him, coming at him immediately. Jordan rushed to recover his staff, just barely grabbing it in time to block Declan’s first strike. He recovered quickly though, and while he found it a challenge to keep up with the Epsilon ranked apprentice, his time under Aven had given him one thing, and that was stamina. For every strike Declan sent his way Jordan met him, and even got a few of his own jabs in, though none of them landed against Declan’s defence. He finally gave out when his ankle got too sore, though he tried to hide it, he tumbled to the ground after a particularly hard knock. 

“I’m out”

Declan helped him up 

“You know Jordan, I think you should get some ice for your ankle” Declan directed him.

“How did you know my ankle was sore?” Jordan asked.

“You aren’t exactly being sneaky mate,” Bear said.

“Also I was watching you guys fight, you were using it to often in the early fight and then you suddenly switched to nursing it, our fight just confirmed my suspisions ” he said confidently, “also you have all your weight on your right foot right now, and you winced just now when you tried to switch said weight”

Bear whispered to his friend “he’s good”

“I- yeah okay”

“Do you need Bear or I to help get you to Fletcher's?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine, Bear can put away my stuff for me.” he said before hobbling out the door.

“You definitely could have beat him way easier than you just did.”

“I wanted him to work on his technique a bit, if I went any faster he’d get sloppy.”

“Fair.” Bear walked over and grabbed his and Jordans staffs, he looked back over at the other boy. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was helping Karter with something and he asked me to check up on you guys, you’ve certainly been out here a while.”

“Yes, well Jordan’s a bit anxious about his chances for an apprenticeship”

“I heard, perhaps you and I should give him a demonstration next time, so he can watch my technique.”

“Why not get Alex to fight you then? We all know she’s going to end up as Karter’s apprentice with you.” 

“But fighting you would be so much more fun.”

Bear’s cheeks turned red, since their night at hearthstone grove, and their bonding in vardaesia, they’d become a lot closer, they’d reached a level of comfort, like a silent agreement, and while neither had fully processed their feelings, they just slotted in as supports for each other.. When the rest of their friends did coupley things, they hung out together or went searching through the forest. “Yeah, well I should probably head back to my dorm and pack for kaldoras.”He hurriedly put has and jordans staff away before Declan called out to him.

“Wait, Bear, I’ll walk you back, I’m basically finished here anyway.”

“Oh, Thanks.”

❀❀❀❀❀

When Alex walked into the rec room it was surprisingly empty, she supposed that was fair given it was the last day of term and most of her fellow classmates were probably packing for home. It was nice to have some peace and quiet for once, the boys kept getting themselves into trouble with one teacher or another, and although she adored her roommate, D.C. was getting on Alex’s nerves a bit. D.C. while thankful for the end of the war, had, after a couple of months become extremely bored with the regularity of day to day life, and was itching for an adventure. 

Alex walked over to the snack station and ordered chicken nuggets, when they appeared almost instantly in front of her she grinned, this was one of the things that never got old about medora. Alex thought that personally she’d had enough adventure to last a lifetime, though she guessed that's what comes with being transported to another world and personally creating and defeating a genocidal maniac. She was perfectly happy to just complete school and settle down with her friends. Her friends had other ideas.

❀❀❀❀❀

A knock on the door caused D.C. to look up from her book, she swung her head too quickly however, and smacked herself in the face with her now wet from her shower hair. She recollected herself and went to grab the door. 

“Oh, hi Kaiden, you looking for Alex?”

“Yeah actually, is she here?”

“She went to the Rec Room to get chicken nuggets a while ago she’s probably still there.”

“Cool, thanks.” Kaiden turned back to the door, about to leave.

“Kaiden?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever just get bored with school?”

“I mean yeah, sort of, but not really, I guess the apprenticeship helps with that.”

“No, I mean, do you get bored now that we aren’t constantly fighting for the protection of humanity?”

“No, believe it or not, I find it relaxing”

“Okay but hear me out, we convince Alex to take us to Freya, like properly, stay there for a few weeks.”

“I’m not sure, I guess you could ask her but I think she just wants to make it through the school year in one piece.”

“Come on it’s Freya, it can’t be that dangerous, certainly less so than here or Vardaesia.”

“I guess.”

“So will you ask her? Please Kaiden.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Cause it sounds so much better coming from you, ‘ _hey Alex my favourite person in the whole wide world, I’d just love to see the place you grew up, can you please take us?’_ ” D.C. said, imitating Kaiden. Badly.

“Alright, for the record however I might be able to convince Alex, your parents will be trickier.”

“I’ll handle the- Hi Alex”

Upon returning to her dorm Alex was ambushed by her best friend and boyfriend, one a lot more eager than the other. Eventually they managed to talk Alex into letting them visit Freya. But they would still have to find time to do the trip and get permission from all caregivers involved, especially D.C. as heir to the throne and Alex as they would stay at her parents house. Alex acted reluctant to her friends, but was secretly quite happy to show her friends her favourite things about Freya.

❀❀❀❀❀

As expected, D.C.’s parents were the hardest to convince, only conceding after Alex assured them that in Freya no one would be aware of her identity, and the fact that without gifts, the people of Earth were at a severe disadvantage against 3 Epsilon ranked warriors, 2 Delta ranked warriors, a girl with prophetic dreams, and the 6 people largely responsible for defeating Aven. Also tricky to convince were Alex’’s parents, although they relented after making the kids promise to not hold any house parties and “no hanky panky” to which Alex, Kaiden, Jordan and D.C. blushed profusely and Bear and Decalan snickered.

But finally after a few delays, mostly packing for a completely different climate and sleep-ins to almost miss breakfast, Alex and her friends were standing in the Library ready to enter Freya. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually going to spend a whole two weeks in another world,” Jordan said in awe.

“Well wasn’t that basically what we did in vardaesia?” Declan reminded him.

D.C. was the one to reply “yeah but this time we aren't risking our lives for the survival of our world, we can just enjoy it.”

“True.”

“Is everyone ready?” Alex asked. Her friends nodded and Alex opened a doorway to Freya, “here goes nothing.”


End file.
